Sarah Flint (Law
'Sarah Flint '(Tracy Middendorf) is the hidden villainess of "Snitch", episode 9.10 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate December 4, 2007). She was an attorney for West African Legal Services who, while working with Human Rights Watch in Nigeria, took on political prisoner Chuckwei Bothame as a client and helped release him from captivity. Sarah and Chuckwei soon after became married, with Sarah accepting the fact that Chuckwei was a polygamist and already had a wife, Almani Bothame. But sometime before the events of the episode, when Chuckwei married 15-year-old Nikkiel to save her from religious persecution in Nigeria, Sarah became jealous. One day, Sarah and Nikkiel got into an intense argument which resulted in Sarah shoving Nikkiel down the stairs, killing her. Sarah left the house with Nikkiel's body, claiming to Almani that she was taking her to the hospital, and disposed of her in the East River. When she returned home, the evil Sarah told Almani that she wouldn't renew her Visa if she told anyone what she had done, which would result in her being deported. When the SVU squad began investigating Nikkiel's murder, Sarah allowed the detectives to believe that her killer was Dennis King, a powerful and violent thug who Chuckwei was testifying against in the murder of Damon Moore. Once Chuckwei and his family were placed in protective custody, Sarah printed out a threat against Chuckwei's children and placed it outside their hotel room, doing so to scare Chuckwei into not testifying against King and thus keep her secret hidden. Her plan ultimately succeeded, as Chuckwei denied having witnessed Damon Moore's murder on the stand and was arrested for perjury. When Almani confronted Sarah and told her she wasn't going to let Chuckwei go to prison to protect her secret, Sarah viciously beat Almani before fleeing the house. Right before Benson and Stabler learned about the assault, they began to uncover Sarah's guilt when they learned from CSU Ryan O'Halloran that the threat against Chuckwei was printed from his office computer. Benson and Stabler went to question Almani in the hospital, where she eventually revealed that Sarah was Nikkiel's killer and her assailant. When Sarah was confronted while visiting Chuckwei, she initially denied killing Nikkiel and attacking Almani and claimed she wrote the threat to receive extra protection against King. When Chuckwei didn't believe her, Sarah viciously accused Chuckwei of destroying their family by marrying and falling in love with Nikkiel. When Chuckwei demanded to be taken back to his cell, Sarah tearfully begged for Chuckwei's forgiveness while claiming that Nikkiel's death was an accident. Sarah was promptly arrested for Nikkiel's murder (and presumably for assault against Almani), with Sarah crying that King was a thug who deserved to go to prison rather than herself or Chuckwei. Trivia *Tracy Middendorf later appeared on Body of Proof as the evil Stacey Harrington. Quotes * (Chuckwei: "What have you done to our family?") I didn't do this to us; you did....when you let Nikki into our home. (Chuckwei: "What!?") I accepted Almani as your wife, you married her before we met. But there was no need for Nikki! (Chuckwei: "I married Nikki to save her life!") You didn't have to fall in love with her. (Sarah's indirect confession to killing Nikkiel and accusing Chuckwei of destroying their family) Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Lawyer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested